smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Secrets of the Underground (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
Spiro and Eska leaned forward to see what Papa Smurf had to say. Papa Smurf sighed and looked both of them in the eye, "My little Smurfs, something happened many years ago that you should know about. Well...when the female Smurfs were still here..." "A plague came in and took their lives," Eska finished. "..And the sons of those mothers never knew about them," Spiro continued. "Which is why they thought Smurfette was the first one," Eska added. "And which is why they don't remember their own mothers," Spiro finished. Papa looked at the two with surprise in his eyes. Eska and Spiro realized what they said and covered their mouths in disbelief. Papa shook his head, "You went down to those catacombs, didn't you?" "We didn't know you were hiding that!" Eska defended. "Eska wanted to see if there was buried treasure!" Spiro blamed. "True, but I also wanted to know why this village was mainly full of male Smurfs!" Eska retorted. "Okay, okay, both of you," Papa stopped them, "You were not supposed to know about that, but...I was prepared to tell you once I came back." Papa started to chuckle, "But, it seems like you already know." "So..." Eska cocked her head, "You're not mad at us." "Now anymore," Papa Smurf concluded, "You two can handle a bit of news that happened years ago. I know you can." Papa sighed, "But...I'm afraid there's more to the story before that plague." "I knew they're was," Eska nodded, "I saw this door with a riddle to open it, like the riddles we solved by going through those doors. But...was ''is ''behind that door?" "I'm afraid," Papa told her, "You are ''not ''ready for that, yet. You may have been ready for the story of the fallen Smurfettes, but not the story that comes before or after." "What if...we solved it for ourselves?" Spiro asked. "That would be fine," Papa agreed, "But, don't go to that tomb again unless you have my permission. Understand?" "Yes, Papa Smurf," Eska and Spiro both said. "By the way," Eska piped up, "You said you wanted to see who Gargamel was working with now." "Did you find out who?" Spiro asked. "I managed to use my flying potion to get a look," Papa explained, "But this man seems to be more powerful than Gargamel himself. Be warned, my little Smurfs. For this man could contain the knowledge to defeat us. We must be prepared when the time is right." Meanwhile, Gargamel was getting the tour of his new mentor, Balthazar's castle. "Nifty!" He commented, "I might need an update on my tower soon!" "Silence, you fool!" Lord Balthazar commanded him, "This castle is where you'll be staying while ''I ''train you." "Train me?" Gargamel repeated, "For what?" "To be a better wizard, you fool!" Balthazar spat, "Once you finish your training, I will set up a device that'll countdown to doomsday for those Smurfs!" "Ooh! This is so exciting!" Gargamel clapped his hands, "I want it now!" "But, you've just begun!" Bathazar pointed to him, "I am giving you a choice. Either train under me until the time is right, or go back to your old habits and lose forever!" Balthazar held out his hand, "Do we have a deal?" Gargamel looked at his hand, then shook it, "Deal." The End Previous Category:Secrets of the Underground chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story